


浩态

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 丹青小画，把一副肝肠挂。
Relationships: Tar-Telperiën/Original Male Character, Witch-King of Angmar/Tar-Telperiën
Series: Númenor Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841254





	浩态

**浩态：丹青小画，把一副肝肠挂。**

伊西莫实在是无聊。

纵然有再好的猎场宴会，只要国王塔尔-苏瑞安出现，都是浪费。年轻贵族们在国王面前统统谨言慎行，何况今天国王的箭法失常、一无所获，大家更不敢随意玩笑，生怕触了霉头。今天唯一的乐子大概失了心智的宫廷总管故意挑衅近卫军的统领阿纳瑞安，最后得偿所愿，被狠狠揍了一通。

“泰尔佩瑞恩今天好像也没收获什么猎物。”伊西莫突然想到：“但她明明箭术极佳，少有失手，不应该这样。”

他环顾了一下周围，没看到王女的身影。宫廷总管躺在草地上打着滚，哼哼唧唧地喊痛，远处有几对情人远离心绪不佳的国王，躲到树荫下叙话，而本应该贴身保护国王的阿纳瑞安也不见了。

“这可被我逮住了。”伊西莫想，他嗅到了趣味，趁着塔尔-苏瑞安转头和安督尼依亲王聊起如何准备今年的一如含塔列祭祀，找准空当抽身而走。

这种打猎有什么意思，连兔子都是宫廷大总管特意采买来放在场地里的，不如去找别的玩法。泰尔佩瑞恩肯定在离湖边不远的地方，多半还有那个阿纳瑞安。

果然，他穿过灌木下的小径，隔着段距离就听到了阿纳瑞安的声音：“是你让那个蠢货去招惹我的？”

伊西莫脚下一顿：“看来我猜对了？”他想着，忍不住凝神去等泰尔佩瑞恩的回答。

“他缠着我，我就让他吃苦头，不可以吗？”回话的确实是泰尔佩瑞恩。“再说，你早就看他不顺眼，我这不是给你的好理由教训他吗？”她后面好像又说了什么，伊西莫没听清。

“这样说，他是她的情人？”伊西莫盘算：“她可真会找情人，找到近卫军去了，难怪她特地跑到这来，不让国王看到。”

或许应该回避一下，伊西莫心想。泰尔佩瑞恩肯定不喜欢别人发现自己和近卫军官有联系，自己现在嚷开了也没好处。

他正要转身离开，却听到一阵含糊的笑声。他当然知道这是什么意思，只是难以相信泰尔佩瑞恩在白天能如此胆大，倒让他脸上先烧了起来。

现在不走也不行了，他小心地退了几步，可终究难掩心里的莫名不忿，非要证实自己猜测为实不可。

“不管是真是假，我确认过立刻就走。”他下定了决心。

湖边本来有艘停住的小船，伊西莫走得近了，恰好能看到船上的人影。就算他之前心里有准备，可真看清阿纳瑞安和泰尔佩瑞恩后，他还是呆住了。

王女今天早上穿的那条银色的裙子还是临出门时匆忙让他帮忙系紧的，现在已经被胡乱丢在船头一边，湖水波光映到泰尔佩瑞恩身上的肌肤，显出缎子一般柔和的光泽来。阿纳瑞安正温柔地亲吻王女的双手，低声唤着她的名字，接着抚上她胸前。

泰尔佩瑞恩今天很自在，她有意在国王面前让出了不少猎物，心里正有些委屈，恰好宫廷总管厚着脸皮纠缠过来，成了自己送上门的趣味。阿纳瑞安既然仍然肯为了她争风吃醋，就一定仍然拜倒在她脚下。她还知道阿纳瑞安的那些近卫军兄弟同样喜欢自己的名字、敬仰自己的美德，都为首领能赢得王女的芳心而得意。

更何况，阿纳瑞安是个极优秀的情人，俊美如骄阳，体贴温存、缱绻多情。

快感接连涌来，她能感到发丝里沁出汗水，便伸手去解开自己的发带，打算把它扔到裙子上。

眼角余光一瞥之下，她如坠冰窟：岸上有人。

“泰尔佩？”阿纳瑞安立刻发觉了她的异样，接连唤她。

泰尔佩瑞恩恍如未闻，勉强半抬起身子，用剩下的神智强迫自己去认清不速之客。伊西莫也意识到自己行踪暴露。他不怕姐姐，但一点不想在此时此地和阿纳瑞安撞上，便趁着阿纳瑞安没反应过来，迅速退后，弯腰藏到灌木里离开了。

“泰尔佩？”阿纳瑞安顺着王女的视线看过去，岸边除了被风吹动的灌木叶子，什么也没有。

泰尔佩瑞恩默然不答，她看得真切，那背影就是自己的弟弟伊西莫。

伊西莫脱身之后，过了片刻，才来得及感到尴尬，接着又思索自己是不是应该生气：“努曼诺尔从开国到今天有过那么多王女，没出阁就先找情人的有几个？自己的姐姐算不算第一个？阿纳瑞安又是哪来的胆子，敢引诱国王的女儿？”

他浑然忘记了自己起初并未对“王女有情人”这件事有什么介意，打算给那对野鸳鸯一点教训。他迅速走到另一处离宴席较近的湖边，避开那两人的视线，脱下披风，裹了一些石头进去，远远扔到了湖里。

重物落水的声音惊到了卫队，他们这次跟着国王出巡，神经都很紧张，赶过来后，听到王子高喊：“好像有人投湖了！”惊慌之下不辨真假，立刻分作两队：一波下水，一波沿岸搜索迹象。

泰尔佩瑞恩被伊西莫撞破了秘密，也没什么心思再去应付情人，匆忙套上衣服，耳边听到卫士们喊：“湖里跌下人了！”心思稍转，知道是弟弟在捣鬼，接连催促不明就里的阿纳瑞安快穿上衣服一起离开湖边。

塔尔-苏瑞安大发雷霆，卫士们各个垂首挨训，没有一个敢说是王子殿下假传军情。

“陛下！”泰尔佩瑞恩和女士们闻讯都聚了过来，她在人群中格外耀眼，也格外小心，裙角始终遮住脚踝，被银丝绑住的头发也分毫不乱。

“你去哪里胡闹了？闹出这么大动静，怎么才来？”塔尔-苏瑞安责问。他心里明镜一般：这些近卫军全部出身贵族，忠心耿耿却心比天高，平时决不肯让自己受半点委屈，如今各个低头沉默，一句争辩没有，说明耍弄他们的不是自己的女儿，就是自己的儿子。

泰尔佩瑞恩一怔：“自然是湖边，我听迈伦她们几个女官说，湖里掉了人了。”

伊西莫在旁边听着，忍不住笑出了声。塔尔-苏瑞安看在眼里，料定了之前的混乱都是因为小儿子编瞎话，不过年轻人天性爱热闹，这次没闹出大乱子，最好装个糊涂就此作罢，不必把什么东西全都拿到明处说。

泰尔佩瑞恩看伊西莫像要说点什么，立刻咳嗽了几声：“迈伦，这裙子……”

她一句话还没说完就晕了过去，正好被一旁的女官长迈伦扶住，一群贵妇立刻围过来打扇子、找熏香，七嘴八舌议论娇贵的王女不应该急于赶来、穿着紧身胸衣奔跑。

伊西莫懒得戳穿她装晕的技俩，只见阿纳瑞安不知何时已经溜了回来，奉塔尔-苏瑞安的命令，带着瞎忙一场、垂头丧气的军士们回去。

国王临走前下谕：明天出发，回王室领地。

“有点收获，”伊西莫平淡地想：“不用再假模假式地陪着他抓家养兔子了。”

泰尔佩瑞恩绕过王帐，借着月色走到另一边，隔着帐帘对在里面的伊西莫招手。伊西莫好奇她要做什么，一边示意廷官继续收拾行装，一边起身走了出去。泰尔佩瑞恩见他过来，也不说话，直接拉住他的手，数着巡视的卫士间隔，悄悄往营地外围走，直到营地边缘的老树下才停住。

她警惕地确定周围没有人，然后对伊西莫说：“你还在生气吗？”

伊西莫被她的担忧弄得有些好笑，靠在树上，抱着手臂反问：“我为什么要生气？”

“那你今天是什么意思？”泰尔佩瑞恩似乎有些紧张：“你是不是听到我们之前说的话了？你可别告诉宫廷总管，说是我故意让他挨打的。”

伊西莫心里无趣，他还以为姐姐是怕他把情人的事情告诉国王，原来她只是担心自己传宫廷总管的闲话吗？

泰尔佩瑞恩仔细观察伊西莫的神色，想看出他信了没有。国王绝不会允许他人染指近卫军，她必须想办法让弟弟闭上嘴巴。

“还是你在生气，气我没把阿纳瑞安的事情告诉你？”她耐心诱导。

伊西莫感到哪里不对，他为什么要因为阿纳瑞安的事情生气？可想来想去，如果自己真要生气，好像真的只有这一个理由。

“可能吧。”他说道。

“这不正常，”他想：“难道她怕别人认为她有所图谋？”他看了看泰尔佩瑞恩，否定了这个猜测：“不会，她不可能蠢到以为勾引一个军官就能让近卫军为她效力，她只是一个女人。”沉浸在这些问题里，他忽略了泰尔佩瑞恩还在一旁，下意识地咬了咬自己的拇指指甲。

“又犯小孩子毛病了？”泰尔佩瑞恩拿下他的手。

伊西莫不好说什么，只能直接回答泰尔佩瑞恩的前一个问题：“我不会去宫廷总管那嚼舌头。”

他想抽回手，泰尔佩瑞恩偏偏不放。

“你也不用生气我没告诉你阿纳瑞安的事情。”泰尔佩瑞恩继续说：“他再俊俏、再会讨我欢心，我也永远只会珍视你一个胜过其他一切人。”她说得坚定而有力：“我们才是一母同胞的亲姐弟。”

她靠得太近了，衣襟里宁洛丝的香气如此浓厚，如果不是她镇定地宣称两人的血脉之亲，伊西莫都要怀疑她在故意引诱他。

“我没见过母亲。”伊西莫说道，他有些赌气，泰尔佩瑞恩最近两年总喜欢强调这个。可努曼诺尔的王后太多了，她们的母亲只是注定留不下记载的众多王后之一，她甚至已经消失了许久，没有名字、没有画像、没有纪念。

“难道你会因此而减少对我的爱，或者不在乎我对你的爱吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩问道。她像以往那样，再次踮起脚去吻伊西莫的额头，接着像情人一样，第一次吻伊西莫的嘴唇。

伊西莫现在确信，泰尔佩瑞恩在引诱他。他应该赶快做出反应，比如坐怀不乱地推开她，正气凛然地回到帐篷里，三缄其口地装作什么也没发生。

然而他只是将泰尔佩瑞恩拉近，转身让王女站在树荫底下，晚上夜深，即使有人路过，也看不到他怀里的女人是谁。

这个吻很好，有馨香、有柔软。这引诱更好，有示好，有服帖。他的手指扫过泰尔佩瑞恩的脸颊，这曲线他每日见过无数次，凭着触碰他能想象出所有细节。泰尔佩瑞恩轻轻躲开伊西莫的手，低头去摆弄自己绣着枝叶图案的裙子。伊西莫的手顺势擦过泰尔佩瑞恩的颈项，摸到跳动的血管，一边继续猜测泰尔佩瑞恩今天的用意。

“如果我今天没去找她，可能就没这么多事了。”他想着这些，忽然记起湖水上的波光来。

“今天你看到我之前在想什么？”他问。

泰尔佩瑞恩知道伊西莫指什么事：“当然在想阿纳瑞安，那种时候我还能想什么。”

“那刚才你在想什么？”伊西莫紧接着问道。

泰尔佩瑞恩抬起头看着他说：“我什么也没想。”

伊西莫不再追问，低头亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的侧颈，以至她露在领口外的半痕胸脯。

泰尔佩瑞恩静静靠着树干，感受伊西莫隔着衣料一路向下的吻，喘息着迎合。等到伊西莫跪下身，环住她的腰时，她突然大力挣脱，急忙跪下揽住自己弟弟的肩膀，热烈地吻他的双唇。

“现在不用这样做，”她含糊地说：“不用你这样做。”

伊西莫伸手到泰尔佩瑞恩背后，想去解开她紧束着的烦人胸衣，偏偏这件宫廷装束难对付得很，他试了几次都没扯开他今早亲手系在上面的结。泰尔佩瑞恩刚想帮忙，伊西莫就已经重新抱住她的身体，把她轻轻放到地上，他很小心，没压到泰尔佩瑞恩刚刚在树干上擦得有些散乱的头发。

“你……”泰尔佩瑞恩有点惊讶：她曾经让迈伦去“教导”过伊西莫，此后伊西莫把这份知识应用到什么地步，她就不清楚了。她从未试过在这种情况下留着紧身胸衣，也担心伊西莫会做到最后一步，然而正是他掩饰不住的急切反而让她有些得意，愿意忽略一些风险。

“不会那样巧怀孕的，就算怀孕了又怎么样？他此刻在为我倾倒。”她这么想着，又疑惑自己怎会这样鲁莽。

阿纳瑞安顺便踢走脚边吹来的树叶，压低声音对身边的宫廷总管说：“确实是王女，是她晚餐前亲自让我告诉您的。”

宫廷总管丝毫不信：“如果真是王女有意这样，她怎么可能让你告诉我？”

阿纳瑞安在暗处，总管并没有看到他面上正露出一种奇怪的神色：“您正好理解反了，她看到你明知自己体弱，还能为了她的一句话，替她出气，来找我麻烦，非常感动。她反而训斥我不应该仗着武力欺负您，我还要指望您替我在王女面前说两句好话呢。”

三言两语哄走了宫廷总管，阿纳瑞安暗地嘲笑这个蠢货：宫廷总管已经让王女厌烦到要别人来教训他了，怎么可能还对他有好印象。等到王女大事成功，只怕第一个赶走的就是这个抢着谄媚的佞臣。

一队巡营卫士经过，他点头示意队长继续戒备：“国王今天发了火，你们可别疏忽，多仔细盯着。”

队长应着声，带队往外围走了走，到了南面，听到一边树下似乎有人声，赶快让手下过去查看。

那士兵拿着火把走近几步，看不清什么，大声喝问道：“什么人？不知道这是国王行营吗？”

伊西莫正嫌王女身上的宫装烦人，听到有人没眼色地来问，直接回道：“是我。”

那士兵不明所以，还想上前，被队长拉了回来，这队长常在王室身边承应，认出了王子的声音，也听明白了这是什么事，哪敢再停留，赶快带着人走了。虽然说那女人来路不明，未必合乎礼节，但除了国王塔尔-苏瑞安，努曼诺尔还有谁敢问王子和哪个女人幽会？

泰尔佩瑞恩眼看火光远了，笑着去吻伊西莫的锁骨：“你摆架子是真厉害，别管这裙子了，两个人都未必能立刻解决，等过了这会儿再说。”

伊西莫手下一顿，他也确实不想再等了。泰尔佩瑞恩的邀请立刻得到了回应。

泰尔佩瑞恩不是未经人事的闺中女孩，只是今天太过特别，胸衣的紧缚感可以让感官更加敏锐，然而也平添了苦恼。她还没来得及真正情动，隐隐约约的窒息感让她不太愿意去跟着弟弟的节奏。

“你慢一点。”她抽空说：“就慢一点，不然我又要晕过去了啦。”她慢慢把伊西莫扣在自己腰上的手轻轻往上移了一些。“这次迁就我一下，一会儿你想把我怎么样，就把我怎么样。”

伊西莫俯下身，在泰尔佩瑞恩耳边断断续续地说：“你要记得这句话。”

泰尔佩瑞恩用舌尖舔掉了伊西莫额头上细细的汗，接着坐起身让伊西莫帮她解开紧身胸衣。

如她所料，只要不提醒，男人永远都不会想起来世上还有怀孕这件事，她抽出袖口里藏着的丝帕，想聊胜于无地擦拭一下，可转念一想，干脆破罐破摔了。

“你每次穿脱这个东西都要人帮忙吗？”伊西莫说着把泰尔佩瑞恩背后的结扯开。

“平时我不用穿得这么复杂，我不是平白无故给自己找麻烦的人。”泰尔佩瑞恩把解下的胸衣叠起放好，转身对伊西莫说：“你过来，我帮你。”

但伊西莫没有坐过来，刚才隔着衣物，他丝毫没觉得和泰尔佩瑞恩肌肤相亲有什么问题，现在泰尔佩瑞恩在他面前身无寸缕、磊落坦然地让他“过去”，他更想仔细看看泰尔佩瑞恩。

早上撞破的情景还在眼前，他记得泰尔佩瑞恩躺在被晒得烫人的船头甲板上，让阿纳瑞安炽热地吻她，从额头直到脚尖，阳光在湖面上跳动，也跳到泰尔佩瑞恩身上。他扪心自问，没有什么嫉妒或者不快：他和泰尔佩瑞恩是亲姐弟，阿纳瑞安和泰尔佩瑞恩才是情人，这完全是两种关系。

月光下，牛奶般的肌肤显得更晶莹。离得近了，泰尔佩瑞恩衣裙上馥郁的宁洛丝花香消失了，取而代之的是另一种细微的、鲜活的、肉体的味道。

她和伊西莫之前见过的女人们都不一样：迈伦的精巧锁骨会在肩颈画出撩人心神的曲线，泰尔佩瑞恩则没有。没了胸衣的束托，她的双乳不再像之前看起来那样挺立，而是稍微低垂下来。她的小腹也和她人不同，不是平坦的，而是些许隆起的。

“你看什么呢？”泰尔佩瑞恩看弟弟只顾望过来也不说话，心里明白怎么回事：从懂人事起，她就晓得自己和努曼诺尔其他那些盈盈淑女有别，她一直为此得意，喜爱自己这河流一样磅礴的身体。

伊西莫闻言靠了过来，手臂圈住泰尔佩瑞恩的腰，他清楚感到怀里这个女人的骨架和肌理：和纤细毫无干系、但滋润丰泽，揽住她仿佛满满揽住一株小树茂盛柔韧的枝叶。

他低头蹭了蹭泰尔佩瑞恩的腋下，亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的左乳——这是他上一次没有做的。泰尔佩瑞恩揽过伊西莫，一边体会亲近的快乐，一边熟练地把他身上剩下的衣服解下。

现在她们都赤身裸体，身边草木茎叶锋利，显得危险起来，泰尔佩瑞恩把弟弟的衣服铺开再躺下，她把头发上的银丝也解下缠好，不慌不忙地放到胸衣旁边。

伊西莫跟了过来，他的舌尖探过泰尔佩瑞恩胸腹之间。泰尔佩瑞恩下意识屈起双腿，恰好伊西莫的手碰到她的一侧脚踝。她清醒了一点，抬眼去看伊西莫。

伊西莫看她睁开眼睛，凑过去吻了她的鼻梁：“你还记得你之前的话吗？”

泰尔佩瑞恩轻笑着躲开：“那你离我近一点才好。”她说着把双腿环到伊西莫腰上，膝盖缓缓蹭着伊西莫的背。

“已经很近了。”伊西莫说。

“那就再近点。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“比其他所有人、比你自己都离我更近才好。”

她的头发是金色，眼睛却和伊西莫一样是褐色的。一往情深得仿佛一个纯洁无暇的处女，又炽烈热情得仿佛阅尽人事的妇人。

“泰尔佩。”伊西莫叹了口气，他终于明白阿纳瑞安为何会胆大妄为到倾倒在自己姐姐的裙下了。

“我当然不是她的那些情人。”伊西莫想。

泰尔佩瑞恩正侧身躺在他怀里，伊西莫的手抚过她的肩头，温润的触感如同软玉，和其他女人身上芬芳的奶香或花香不同，泰尔佩瑞恩身上有另一种浓郁的、类似汗水一样的味道。

她还没睡，在继续试探伊西莫，一会儿她用脚趾轻轻按一按伊西莫的腿，一会儿用趾甲蹭一蹭。抿着嘴用嘴唇啮咬伊西莫的臂弯，再用手指抹一下。等伊西莫重新有了反应，她反而把伊西莫往外推：“下露水了，有点冷。”

她起身抖开衬裙，草草套在身上，料定伊西莫正注视着她的一举一动。

“我们往湖边走走，”她把其他衣服丢给用手肘撑起身体半坐着的弟弟：“这草叶挺锋利，我可不想受伤。”绑头发的银丝最难处理，如果把它们放在胸口，不用半个时辰，准会被伊西莫丢到不知哪里去，她只好把它们团起来塞进自己的白绸缎鞋子里，站起身的时候她手里只提着这一双鞋，表达的意思非常明显：其他的物件都是男子汉负责。

绝不会有人料到王女竟然能在自己的卧房外，只穿着一件贴身衣物，走路时连小腿都露出来，只为了和自己的同胞弟弟找一个新的幽会地点。

这条路她们走得很慢，泰尔佩瑞恩不习惯赤足行走，地面的小路即使特意为王室造访修整过，毕竟不是王宫中那些光滑的大理石，让她没多少安全感。

何况她们也没有专心赶路。最初泰尔佩瑞恩有些不情愿，但伊西莫再三保证不会让她直接躺在草地上，她便默许了。

“你之前为什么不让我那么做？”伊西莫问，“阿纳瑞安没对你这样做过吗？”

“他是他，你是你。”泰尔佩瑞恩回答：“我不愿意特地讨好你，自然不愿意你特地讨好我。”

他们终于到了湖边，有一处土地平坦又干燥，泰尔佩瑞恩一看到那块空地，就坐下把鞋子小心放到一边，她特意检查了鞋底，确保没有沾上污泥，免得回去后被眼尖的人看出破绽来。

“你离我近一点。”她对伊西莫说，等弟弟走过来，她扯了扯伊西莫的衣角，让他也跪下来，方便自己吻他。

“这很好，对不对？”她问，不等回答，点了点伊西莫的肩膀，暗示他躺下。

天色开始变化，但光线仍然暗淡，伊西莫环顾四周，说不准这是不是今早他撞破野鸳鸯的地方。

泰尔佩瑞恩俯下身，轻刮伊西莫的脸：“你安心就好，这次我服侍您。”她特意用了最后两个词，说完她自己都觉得好笑，还笑出了声。

伊西莫只是看着她说：“好。”

他压下了心里的不安：再这样下去，他只怕也要沦落成她的情人了，然而他现在真的渴望她的身体。

“我们离湖太近了。”泰尔佩瑞恩借着微亮的天色看出两人的位置，刚刚初秋，日头还长，不过她们还是要快点回去才好。

她拉下之前被扯高的衬裙，开始整理头发，否则它们只会纠缠得无法绑起来，她回去后还需要跟一无所知的迈伦编点瞎话。

伊西莫还在身后一寸寸吻她的脊柱。

“别闹，来不及了。”她说。

伊西莫不作声，径自又吻上泰尔佩瑞恩的头发，她整理好的那部分又乱了。泰尔佩瑞恩试了几次都没成功，最后索性周旋着承接弟弟的爱抚，时间还够用，她不是非常想立刻回去，抛下自在随性的这点快乐，可能伊西莫看出了这点，才这么任性——他知道她一定会同意。

她们最后还是把衣服勉强穿好，临走时泰尔佩瑞恩心中一动，用伊西莫的匕首裁下两人各自的一小段头发，用一根银丝交缠绑在一起。

伊西莫看着她弄完这小玩意：“送我吧，泰尔佩。”

“我要自己留着。”泰尔佩瑞恩拒绝了，把这个“信物”放在自己胸前：“你将来管别的女人要去。”

“在你手里，我既不会对人说昨天早上的事，也不会说昨天晚上的事了，对不对？”伊西莫说道。

泰尔佩瑞恩看上去不明所以：“你原本打算和别人说吗？”

伊西莫听出了她的弦外之音，摇了摇头：“你或许不信，但我现在觉得我们两个都很安全，胜过之前的任何时刻。我们似乎可以永远活着，永远不会死一样。”

“我不愿意想日后，不愿意想生死，小时候我认为我们都是永生的，直到我知道‘死’这个字。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“直到今天，有时候夜里醒过来，我都会想，总有一天，我会毫无办法地躺在陵墓里，没有光亮、没有空气，虫蚁吃掉我的骨肉，而我那时已经无知无觉、不知日月时间，甚至连这些痛苦都无法感受了。”

“你丈夫的棺椁会在你身边，这样想会不会好一点？”伊西莫问。

泰尔佩瑞恩没有回答。

和往常一样，伊西莫帮泰尔佩瑞恩束好胸衣，丝带抽紧，他能看到泰尔佩瑞恩腰上的曲线越来越明晰纤细，听到泰尔佩瑞恩艰难克制的呼吸，再把丝带系紧。

“我一辈子不嫁人，你觉得好不好？”泰尔佩瑞恩简单整理了一下，忽然转过身问。

伊西莫从来没想过这个问题，本能地反问：“女人不都是要嫁人的？”

“现在我既可以操持宫廷里的事情，也可以和你们一起这样骑马、打猎，一旦我嫁人了，我就没有这些乐趣了，也不可能像现在这样，每天都见到你和父亲。”泰尔佩瑞恩靠了过来，伊西莫抱住她时，能摸到她的皮肤上浸满的清晨的寒意，感到她周身都在瑟瑟发抖。

“如果哪天我死了，我也无法回来，我只会被葬在我丈夫的家族墓地里，即使我根本和那些死后的邻居没有任何关系。”她说。

伊西莫不明白她为什么好好地忽然纠缠起“嫁人”和“死”来，前者是注定而且很快就会到来的事情，后者则是注定但极其遥远的概念。他只能试着亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的发顶，看看能否让她平复一些：“你把他们想得太可怕了，泰尔佩。晨星廷多米尔也嫁人，也死去，她也一生都顺遂。”

“你不懂，不可能懂我的意思。”泰尔佩瑞恩的语气里带了倦意：“我为什么要跟你说这些呢？”

她似乎要离开，伊西莫把她圈得更紧了：“那你跟谁说过？阿纳瑞安吗？”

“我更不可能跟他谈起这些。”泰尔佩瑞恩抬起头，让伊西莫吻她的下颌。天边透出阳光，露水也开始消散。

“命运不会为此责罚我，”她喃喃地说：“因为你几乎是一个孤儿，从未见过我们的母亲。”

泰尔佩瑞恩在花园里看书，车夫哈尔拉坦将头枕在她的双腿上，她一只手捧着书，另一只手在哈尔拉坦的黑色卷发上画圈。

伊西莫走过来的时候显然心情不好，泰尔佩瑞恩抬头用眼神询问出了什么事。

伊西莫看都不看哈尔拉坦一眼，坐到泰尔佩瑞恩旁边说：“有些话不能在外人面前讲。”

“哈尔拉坦可不是外人，他是我的车夫。”泰尔佩瑞恩说道：“我出行安全可全靠他呢。”

哈尔拉坦不敢在王子面前放肆，纵使王女这样表态，他还是立刻识趣地走了。

主人偶尔的好话是一回事，他们的兄妹之情是另一回事，哈尔拉坦可没那份自信，相信王女会为了区区一个车夫和亲弟弟有不快。

等哈尔拉坦走了，泰尔佩瑞恩看向弟弟：“看来今天的御前会议不像我们想得那样顺？”

“那老亲王差点在我面前撞柱子！”伊西莫恨恨道：“我又没说取消，不过是少扔点钱白白给那些看不到影子的维拉而已。他就拿自己的性命威胁我呢！”

“国王怎么说？”

“国王要是说了话，我还用在这生气吗？”伊西莫回想当时的情景：“他不愿意落一个不敬神的昏君名声，就推我去吵架。”

泰尔佩瑞恩重新翻起书页来：“可早晚你都是要解决这事的，这两年大仗没有，小闹一堆，每年那九天，看上去只是去美尼尔塔玛三次，花得钱可挺多，省下一点是一点。”

“我还想问他呢，如果维拉真爱护我们，还会在乎我们祭祀搞成什么样吗？”

“那你问没问？他是怎么回答的？”泰尔佩瑞恩来了兴趣，她很想看看安督尼依亲王对此会有什么反应。

“没有，我怕他当场气死过去。他有四个儿子呢，要是个个都像他，以后可有的头疼。”

泰尔佩瑞恩遗憾不已，看弟弟和安督尼依亲王不对付，她也生出几分同仇敌忾来。

“你不如把那些跟着老亲王反对的议员，一个一个叫来面谈。”她提议道：“人多势众又怎么样，先把省下来的好处在他们中间分一分，他们自然不支持老亲王了。等再过几年，有的是法子把这些小议员的好处收回来。”

这当然是好法子，可代价是彻底推走安督尼依亲王，你会在乎这个吗，弟弟？老亲王会支持一个看上去什么都不懂但知礼守序的王女，还是一个看上去什么都懂，什么都想改变的王子呢？

不管怎样，我只是建议而已。泰尔佩瑞恩想。

“还有件很重要的事，”她忽然严肃起来：“我怀孕了，偷偷叫了一个御医，他看后说已经三个月了，我把他的舌头割了关押起来，让他一时半会不能声张，可现在要怎么办才好？”

伊西莫吓了一跳，向前倾身，凑近了说道：“阿纳瑞安出海去了，至少几年都不会回来，你不如让人……”

“你是傻了吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩质问道：“你忘了三个月前我没和他……了？”

她看着伊西莫理解了她话里的意思，脸色也变得惊慌苍白，反而放声大笑起来：“骗你的呢，你还真是好骗，真要是怀孕三个月了，我还会在这跟你商量吗？”

伊西莫心头一松，重新坐直了身子，看泰尔佩瑞恩笑得高兴，缓缓说道：“如果不是你胖成这个样子，我怎么会信你怀孕了？”

泰尔佩瑞恩应声踢了伊西莫的脚腕一下。

努曼诺尔的国王是不戴奢华冠冕的，王储也一样。不过这次塔尔-苏瑞安决定破例，订做了一套皇室珠宝，准备在王储的册封仪式上亲自为新王储戴上王冠。

“真的很漂亮，不知道她准备了多久。”伊西莫想：“王冠本身就是三重钻石，那项链上的每一个梨形钻石都够买下一个小镇，那副樱桃耳环……可别把耳垂扯破了。“

他让到了一边，这当然是给女人用的珠宝，不是给他的，新王储当然是女人。她的新画像已经挂在王庭宫殿里。

三间大殿，两个剧场，九百枝蜡烛，四千名宾客，一起庆祝塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩的荣耀，称颂努曼诺尔未来的白树女王。

可能是仪式太过冗长，也可能是惋惜自己的权力，塔尔-苏瑞安在女演员登台时离席而去，留下观众席里艳光照人的女王储，不知道为什么还在的王子，以及一群还为半年前的宫廷剧变震惊的宾客。

隔着空空的王座，伊西莫侧身对泰尔佩瑞恩说：“你从前唾弃珠宝，认为它们折损你的美貌，今天你身上的钻石价值足够供养一个小国。你从前嘲笑那些试图赢得你心意的男人，认为他们蠢不可及，今天你就要和他们共享权力。你从前说爱我，声称珍视我胜过一切，但半年前的事怎么解释？我即使跪下来求你，又有什么用呢？”

“你完全错了，弟弟。”塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩说：“我今天戴上这些珠宝，明天就能将它们收藏不用。我今天和他们分享权力，明天他们都会乖乖交出权力离开。正因为我爱你胜过一切，才不得不砍了那三个人的脑袋，你自己那天也说了，他们挑唆我们姐弟的关系，罪不容诛。”

伊西莫沉默了，他确实说了这句话，但他当时还能有什么选择呢？

“你用不用暂时把耳环摘下来，快出血了。”他换了个话题。

塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩站起身，在人们的注视下坐上了中央那本属于塔尔-苏瑞安的王座。

“不用。”她说道。


End file.
